Ryoga: the Curse of the Lost
by Alixen
Summary: [On-Hold] Two months after the Anime Ryoga is traveling again, It will either be RyogaUkyo or RyogaShampoo, im leaning towards Shampoo please R & R


Ryoga: the Curse of the Lost  
  
Disclamer: i own nothing from Ranma 1/2  
  
Description: Two months after the Anime Ryoga is traveling again, It will either be Ryoga/Ukyo or Ryoga/Shampoo  
  
Please could someone tell me what Shampoo's sayings mean? i *think* Nihio means hi but as i said i dont know, if you know what her saying mean please could you tell me? thanks  
  
---------------------------------------------------------  
  
Ryoga Hibiki stumbled through the hot forest with heavy eyelids, the eternal 'Lost Boy' as people nicknamed him had once again lived up to his name, he had been running out of food and while heading in the direction he remembered the nearest town to be, and ended up walking the exact oposit way and ending up lost someone in a forest somewere in China with no food. The boy could hunt no dought their, the problem was he hadnt come across anything edible since he had got lost, he'd also lost a book he usually carried that showed which plants were edible, and being in a tropical place with all these strange plants he didnt want the risk poisoning himself by eating the wrong type.  
  
The reason for the boys current journey was very diffrent that the usual reason, this time he wasnt training to defeate Ranma Saotome, he no longer cared if Ranma was stronger, he had already forgiven Ranma for the bread inncident when he had found out about it being Ranma who had caused him to be cursed, after all it was only bread but then he had started fighting Ranma because of the curse. It hadn't even taken all that long to forgive him for that, the only reason he had continued fighting the other martial artist was because of the girl. and mabye just slightly because he had considered to other boy a.. friend?... mabye.. but he would never tell Ranma that. not after their last meeting.  
  
"A.akane.. -san...." the boy muttered as he dragged himself. 'Akane, why? why him?' Ryoga felt tears sting his eyes but he blinked them away.  
  
The reason he had left. He suposed that the main reason was Ranma had finally won, not in a fight, no, a much more painful way than that, it had shattered his glass heart. Ranma had finally told Akane how he felt, and she had returned his feelings whole heartedly and they had set a Wedding date, then to top it off he had also revealed Ryoga's curse by knocking the lost boy into the Tendo's pond, not in battle, just because he could. Ranma had insisted it was an accident to him in stuttering words, that he had been trying to escape a mad Akane when he ran into him. That wasnt what had upset him though, it had been Akane's reaction.  
  
He had tried explaining she had been the first person to show true kindness to him, even if he was in his pig form, she had just chuckled nastily at him and called him pathetic. But she was right wasnt she? he may have listened to all her problems and comforted her but to her he was still an uncaring idiot. At least thats what she had called him in a bit stronger words, she hadn't even thought of the times he had been there for her when no one else had. Then again could he blame her? The moment she had screamed "I hate you! leave!" he had fled in tears ignoring Ranma's shouts for him to come back and wait. That was how he ended up here, he was traveling since he had nowere else to go.  
  
'I really am a fool, i didn't deserve her friendship' if he he'd had the energy his face would have gained a look of resolve 'I'm not going to keep my curse a secret anymore, mabye that way my heart of glass can be put back in place shard by shard'  
  
Suddenly he heard a battlecry and turned around drawing his umbrella, only to have a bombori impact on his head, though this being Ryoga, it just smashed to peices and the boy just blinked . "Lost Boy!, What here for?" a purple haired girl asked stepping out of the shadows. "S.Shampoo!? were's here? i was lost" Ryoga suddenly realised how heavy his umbrella was suddenly feeling "It's good to see you again, i left Nerima just after you"  
  
Shampoo tilted her head to the side slightly "Silly boy, We near Amazon village, you come to village? just no fight or you be getting kiss of marrage, Great Gramother will be happy you visit." Ryoga blushed slightly at the idea of getting kissed "n.no i'd.d b.better n.not" a part of his mind told him to accept since he needed to eat but the idea of having a Amazon chasing him like Ranma had Shampoo wasnt a plesant one, espeacially since he having no other obligations to any females, would have to go through with the marrage for his honor.  
  
"Lost Boy look sick, is you?" Shampoo's face got a slight frown this time. Ryoga would have smiled but he suddenly felt incredibly weak "I just havent eaten in a while is all" he muttered, he didnt notice when he let go of the umbrella, making a indentation on the forest floor. The last thing he saw before he fell to the floor uncontious was Shampoo's alarmed face, before it all went black he had one last idle thought 'She's kinda pretty'. 


End file.
